


Reading the Past and Future - Book One

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Reading the Past and Future [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fed up Harry Potter, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: Someone from the future has sent back books of Harry's life for Hogwarts and Company to read. All truths will be revealed and new enemies will be made, new friendships formed.





	1. Letters from Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Only borrowed it and it's characters.

Chapter 1: Letters from nowwhere

Harry sat down to breakfast beside Hermione and Ron. He had another detention last night, his hand stung but he kept his head down as everyone filed in for breakfast.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione whispered, Harry looked up to the Weasley family, Remus, Tonks, The Minister, Madem Bones, Moody and Sirius in the form of Padfoot. Harry tensed as he watched them walk through the door.

Umbridge stood, "Minister welcome, to what do we own this honor?"

"Harry Potter." The Minister stated, Harry sat up, looking confused. "Someone from the future has sent back books of Harry's life for us to read. They have been tested, checked for spells and none have been found. The book are the truth, they can not lie."

Umbridge smiled, "Shall we read them."

"There was a note." The Minister pointed to Madem Bones.

She sighed as she read,

Hello everyone.

We have asked all of you here because we have tried everything else but this is the only option left. Now there will be things in these books that most of you will not want to hear, some that you do not wish others to hear but this isn't about you anymore. This is about the future of the Wizarding world. Some of you don't want to hear about Harry, trust us, he doesn't want you to hear it either. You all must sit through these books because of the Minister and Dolarlus Umbridge. During the reading of the books, no points can be taken and no one can be arrested or we will wipe your memories and start all over. Good Luck.

Holding Hope, P. L. W. L.

Harry groaned as he rested his head on the table before him. The Weasleys, Remus, Sirius all sat beside Harry as Tonk, Moody, the Minister and Madem Bones sat at the Professor table. The books appeared before Dumbledore who lifted the first one. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone."


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts and Company begin to read Harry's home life and first year at Hogwarts.

Chapter 2: The boy who lived

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, ... didn't hold with such nonsense. ******

********

Harry groaned, "This is going to be so boring."

********

**Mr. Dursley was the director ... their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. ******

************ ** **

Fred and George began laughing. "We have seen him..." George began.

************ ** **

Fred smirked. "he is not small."

************ ** **

**The Dursleys had ... found out about the Potters. ******

**************** ** ** ** **

"There is nothing wrong with the Potters!" shouted Hermione, George and Fred.

**************** ** ** ** **

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister ... husband were as unDursleyish ******

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh, that isn't even a bloody word." Hermione swore.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hermione." Molly warned her, Hermione turned to her and glared.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You are not my mother, Molly. You will not tell me what to do or what not to say. It is bad enough that you are mean to your own children but you will leave Harry and I alone. You are not our mothers." Hermione snapped, Molly glared at her and opened her mouth but Dumbledore kept reading,

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys ... a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. ******

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Is that weird?" George asked. Hermione and Harry nodded.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked ... a cat reading a map.**

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The Weasley twins screamed. "McGonagall!"

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Really boys." Minerva smiled as she shook her head.

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen ... his mind back on drills. ******

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Drills?" Arthur asked.

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Write it down and I'll explain later." Hermione told him. He nodded and wrote it on a piece of parachment he pulled out of his pocket.

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window ... when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk ******

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"He did what?" Harry gasped.

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. ******

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh, the world is right again." Harry whispered, causing the twins and the Marauders to laugh.

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**He'd forgotten all about … "— yes, their son, Harry —" ******

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione gasped, "Harry, is it?" Harry nodded.

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. … he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. ******

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"He didn't even know your name!" Hermione yelled, Harry shrugged. "That fat stupid worthless bastard!"

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**He'd never even seen the boy. ... "Sorry," ******

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Harry growled, Neville looked concerned at him but he shook his head.

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**he grunted, … "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. ******

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Like McGonagall is gonna listen to him." Fred whispered loudly.

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**The cat didn't move. ... "No," she said sharply. "Why?" ******

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"How rude. To ignore family." Molly sighed.

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley … "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." ******

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No one asked you." Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled at her.

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, ... How very wrong he was. ******

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Wish he had been right." Harry whispered, making Remus look at him.

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, ... This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. ******

********************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh, he knew. He just doesn't care." Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville whispered.

********************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize ... "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." ******

************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I knew it!" Fred and George stood up and shouted. 

************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**He turned to smile at the tabby, … "A what?" ******

****************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Muggle Candy!" Fred answered before anyone could ask.

****************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"A lemon drop. ... The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead." ******

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Harry closed his eyes as Hermione cried out and hugged him. He took deep breaths and when he opened them, everyone was watching him. "I am okay."

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Dumbledore bowed his head. ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" ******

************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I wish I hadn't." Harry whispered, Hermione hugged him tighter as everyone frowned at his words.

************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. … They're the only family he has left now. **"****

****************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Worse desision ever." Harry called out, glaring at Dumbledore.

****************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, ... I've written them a letter." ******

********************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"A letter?" Hermione snapped, "What are you stupid?"

********************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, ... every child in our world will know his name!" ******

************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Dear Merlin, please no." Harry groaned, Severus rolled his eyes, he must be just acting.

************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, … "You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" ******

****************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hagrid is the best there is, Minnie." Harry spoke quietly.

****************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I know."

****************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," ... "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." ******

********************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"If Sirius wanted me dead, he wouldn't have helped Hagrid get me away." Harry stated to the Minister, who looked confused. Padfoot growled softly but moved closer to Harry.

********************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"No problems, were there?" ... Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. ******

************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Padfoot whined as if insulted, Harry and Hermione laughed.

************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, ... "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!" ******

************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"That is such a stupid name!" Harry shouted. "I didn't live, I survived. What the bloody hell is wrong with you people? My parents just died and already, you have my life planned out! Well guess what, you got it wrong!" 

************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione sighed, "I'll read next, Dumbledore."

************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**Chapter 3 The Vanishing Glass**

 

" **The Vanishing Glass** " Hermione began. Harry laughed. Hermione giggled, "Brazil?" Harry nodded.

 

**Nearly ten years had passed ... no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

 

"I don't like the sound of that." Remus growled.

 

"Wait, it will get better." Harry whispered but everyone heard him.

 

Severus turned to him, "Harry?" Shocked at his first name, Harry turned to him. "You weren't spoiled were you?" Harry laughed and shook his head, Severus growled as he turned to Albus, "You lied to me? Why? So I would treat him badly, so I would think he was like his father? What is wrong with you?"

 

"Severus, please. Not now." Dumbledore interrupted, Severus nodded.

 

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, ... "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

 

"Wait, you cooked? At eleven?" Hermione asked, he nodded.

 

**"Nothing, nothing . . ."... started looking for socks.**

 

"Bloody shirt? Wounds? Harry, why?" Hermione gasped as Remus, Padfoot and Bill growled.

 

"Harry, did they beat you?" Severus asked in a calm voice. Harry gulped, he knew how dangerous that voice was as he nodded. "After this chapter, we'll see how much damage they did."

 

"Yes professor." Harry nodded.

 

**He found a pair under his bed ... Harry was used to spiders,**

 

"How can you be used to spiders?" Ron and Neville asked, Hermione and Luna laughed at them.

 

**because the cupboard ... where he slept.**

 

"But when we came to rescue you..." Fred began.

 

"You had a room, it was on the second floor." George stared at him.

 

Harry sighed, "I lived under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life. I only got the room when the Hogwarts letters started to show up."

 

**When he was dressed ... it involved punching somebody.**

 

"He better not mean you." Neville growled.

 

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, ... "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

 

"Never going to happen." Harry, Hermione and Neville sang out causing everyone to laugh.

 

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon ... "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ."**

 

"He can't even count!" Hermione gasped, "Harry is that why you dumb down your homework?" Harry nodded, she rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

 

"Potter, I expect better of you." Minerva told him, he sighed and nodded.

 

**"Thirty-nine, ... all the cats she'd ever owned.**

 

"There were a lot of cats." Harry told Hermione before she could get on to him.

 

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia ... she hates the boy."**

 

"Don't worry, I hate her too." Harry whispered but Remus heard him.

 

**The Dursleys often ... maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

 

"That sounds very Slytherin." A fifth year Slytherin stated, Harry nodded,

 

**Aunt Petunia ... they weren't listening.**

 

"I should though." Harry growled, Hermione laughed.

 

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," ... flinging her arms around him.**

 

"Dinky Duddydums?" Fred and George cried out together before they began to laugh.

 

**"I . . . don't . . . want . . . him . . . t-t-to come!" ... Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

 

"Can't cry in front of his friends, not real friends." Luna called out, everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind but Harry nodded.

 

"Very true, Luna. Good job." Harry smirked as she blushed.

 

**Half an hour later, ... No one ever did.**

 

"They still don't." Harry spat. Severus, Minerva and Hermione all flinched.

 

**The problem was, ... Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

 

"You jinxed it already, you aren't even at the Zoo?" Ron asked, Harry laughed but nodded.

 

**While he drove, ... motorcycle overtook them.**

 

"Oh, no. Harry you didn't!" Hermione turned to him, knowing how good his memory is. Harry smirked and shrugged. "Oh Bugger."

 

**"I had a dream ... "It was flying."**

 

Padfoot barked out a laughed and nudged Harry with his head.

 

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed ... dangerous ideas.**

 

"Hermione?" Fred pouted, she sighed.

 

George got on his knees, "Please?" Hermione looked at them then nodded. They jumped up and did a little dance, making everyone laugh.

 

**It was a very sunny Saturday ... except that it wasn't blond.**

 

"Harry that was mean." Luna said dreamily, everyone looked at her confused until she smirked. "What did the gorilla ever do to you?" Harry laughed.

 

**Harry had the best morning ... its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked.**

 

"Harry, don't you dare." Hermione started.

 

**Harry stared. ... winked, too.**

 

Hermione groaned, Harry laughed, "I didn't know."

 

"Only you Potter." Severus sighed.

 

**The snake jerked its head ... so you've never been to Brazil?"**

 

"You didn't find it odd that you were talking to a snake?" A Hufflepuff asked.

 

Harry shrugged, "Not really. Snakes are pretty nice."

 

**As the snake shook its head, ... they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

 

"What happened?" Molly gasped, Harry glanced over at her and rolled his eyes.

 

**Harry sat up ... started running for the exits.**

 

"That is amazing Magic, Potter." Severus pointed out, Harry nodded his head.

 

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, ... get him a large brandy.**

 

"Shed?" Remus asked, he noticed Harry was shaking so he pulled him close.

 

**Harry stood there in the dark shed for what felt like hours before Vernon opened the door, glaring at him. He stepped inside, flinched on the light, opened up the secret staircase and pushed Harry down. Harry knew better then to move without being told, so he stayed as Vernon walked down the stairs, shut the door and walked over to a closet and pulled out a whip. "Undress boy, now." Harry stood up, undressed and stood there waiting for the pain he knew so well. Harry bit his lip as the first hit came to his back. Hermione's voices broke as she closed her eyes against the tears. Harry stood only moving from the force of the hits, Harry lost trace at number twenty four because Vernon pushed him to the ground. Harry's whole body tensed as he heard shuffling behind him. Vernon had never let him fall to the ground before, this was new and it scared him. Suddenly**... Hermione broke off as she stared at the book.

 

"Hermione what is it?" Ron asks as he moves over to see but Harry got there first.

 

Harry took the book as he stood behind Hermione and read with a weak voice. **Suddenly there was the weight of Vernon's body on top of Harry's, he couldn't breathe. "You deserve this boy. This will show you who the man is here. You will do as your told or this is what you will get." Harry was confused until Vernon slammed into Harry. Harry cried out as Vernon took his innocence from him there on the dirt floor in the dark shed. Harry cried out for a savior that never came. The pain was almost to much for Harry but then Vernon reached his climax and grunted as he relaxed against Harry. Vernon stood up, "Tell anyone what happened here and it will be worse next time boy. Get up, get dressed and go to your cupboard. No food until I say so. Remember no one is coming for you, you are mine to do with what I please." With that Vernon left Harry there.**

 

"What!?" Draco stood to his feet. "How dare you leave Harry there!" He shouted at Dumbledore. "What gave you the right to decide Harry's Life when his parents already settled it in their will. Why was Harry with these monsters instead of the Will being read? He could have been killed!"

 

"Draco..." Severus started as Blaise pulled Draco into his seat.

 

"NO!" Draco stood up, walked across the room to Harry, sat beside Padfoot and hugged Harry, who was crying. "You're all monsters."

 

"Albus Dumbledore, Harry was in your care and you let this happen." Madam Bones stated, "After the books are read, you will be investigated." There was a tiny pop before two pieces of Parchment landed next to Madam Bones. She picked them up and read the first one:

 

_Dear Harry, Forgive us for this pain but it had to be done now you can hear your parents will, and a wrong can be righted after all these years. Minister Fudge, remember two years ago when Harry told you a story, here is your proof. P. L. W. L._

 

She lifted the second one, it opened itself and the voice of James Potter called out.

 

**This is the last Will and testament of Lily and James Potter. Let all other before this be null and void.**

 

**First let it be know that Peter Pettigrew was our secret Keeper not Sirius Black. Our witness to this change was Albus Dumbledore.**

 

**To Sirius, my best friend, I leave you the Potter Manor so that Harry can grow up in our home. You have enough money but until Harry is of age, then you are in control of the vaults and properties.**

 

**To Remus, My dear friend, Forgive me. I should have never listened to Dumbledore. Help Sirius raise Harry so that he isn't a prat like me. I leave you the Potter Cottage and all of it's grounds. Run free ol' friend.**

 

**To Severus Snape, I have wronged you and for that I can't be sorry enough, we leave you Lily's potion notes and her lab that lies on the grounds of the Potter Manor, It is my hope that you help raise Harry as well, for Lily.**

 

**To Peter Pettigrew, we leave nothing just the hope that you get a cell in Azkaban. We trusted you and you betrayed us.**

 

**Never is Harry allowed to be placed with, visited by and even in the same block of Petunia Dursley or her family. They hate magic and can not be trusted to not harm Harry. On my magic, so mote it be."**

 

Hermione stood, "We told you that Sirius was innocent but you wouldn't admit your fault!"

 

Madam Bones turned to the Minister, "The proof is before us, Sirius Black is now a free and clear man. He is Lord Black and can not be arrested."

 

"Yes Madam Bones." The Minister stated, seconds later Padfoot transformed into Sirius Black.

 

Everyone gasped as he knelt beside Harry, hugging both Harry and Draco. "I swear to you, Harry. That no one will ever touch you again." Sirius whispered to him as Remus gripped his shoulder tight. "We Promise. Hermione would continue reading?"

 

"Of course Sirius." Hermione picked up the book again.

 

**Harry had yet to move. … nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

 

Severus stood from his seat, walked to Sirius and tapped his shoulder. Sirius lifted Harry into his arms and turned to Severus as Poppy appeared beside him with a potion. Severus took it, lifted Harry's head. "Drink it Harry, it will help us."

 

Harry opened his mouth and drank it, moments later his while body began to glow. Severus waved his wand and a list appeared in hands. Sirius put Harry down beside Hermione and Draco, who held him close, as he turned to read the list as Severus read out loud to Madam Bones.

 

_**Body:** _

_**Severe starvation** _

_**Lacerations on back and chest** _

_**Old broken wrist** _

_**Broken leg** _

_**Welts on back** _

_**Dog bite to both legs** _

_**Rape** _

_**Broken ribs** _

_**Severe headache** _

_**Minor bleeding from lightning bolt scar** _

_**Magical Core nearly drained** _

_**Coma** _

_**Severe starvation** _

_**Sun burn to back of the neck** _

_**Minor bump on the head** _

_**Minor Concussion** _

_**Broken right arm** _

_**Right arm de-boned (fixed with Skelegrow)** _

_**Same arm punctured by a foot-long Basilisk fang** _

 

"What?" Sirius shouted.

 

"Second year." Hermione whispered, Sirius nodded.

 

_**Same arm fixed with Phoenix tears** _

_**Attacked by Dementors multiple times.** _

_**Broken ribs Attacked by the Whomping Willow** _

_**Almost kissed by dementors** _

_**Scar irritation** _

_**Starvation** _

_**Put under the Imperious Curse** _

_**Broken Leg** _

_**Lash to right forearm** _

_**Put under the Cruciartus Curse three times** _

_**Put under the Imperious Curse Concussion** _

_**Attacked by Dementors** _

_**Starvation** _

 

_**Magic:** _

_**Animagus form: Ice Phoenix: Fully blocked** _

_**Wandless and Wordless Magic: Fully blocked** _

_**Mage Sight and Sense Magic: Fully blocked** _

_**Parselmagic: Partially blocked** _

_**Natural Occlumency/Legilimency: Fully blocked** _

 

Severus lowered the parchment, "I think that will help you in your search Amelia."

 

"Yes Severus." Madam Bones nodded slowly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Let's give Harry some time before we read again. Shall we eat?"

 

Food appeared on the tables and students began to slowly eat as Harry reached for a plate. Draco helped him grabbed food, "You need to eat, Harry."

 

"Thanks Draco." Harry whispered as Hermione helped him sit up to eat.

 

Sirius sat beside Remus, "How did no one see, Remus? What else has he suffered?"

 

"Don't worry we have him now, he is safe with us." Remus stated as Severus took the parchment to Madam Bones and sat back in his seat. Everyone ate slowly getting back to normal as Harry began to talk to Draco and Hermione. When all the food was gone, Sirius grabbed the book to read.


	4. Letters from No One

**Chapter 4 - Letters from No one**

 

" **The Hogwarts letters**?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded.

 

"Why is there more then one?" Neville asked, Harry chuckled.

 

"You'll see."

 

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor ... Harry Hunting.**

 

"That is not a sport!" someone shouted.

 

**This was why Harry ... "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

 

Sirius growled, "He better not."

 

**"No, thanks," ... Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

 

Fred and George laughed, Remus shook his head, "Nice one Harry."

 

**One day in July, ... "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

 

"Harry..." Hermione warned.

 

Harry shrugged, "I was ten."

 

**"Don't be stupid," ... a letter for Harry.**

 

"Is that new to you Harry?" Neville asked, Harry nodded.

 

**Harry picked it up ... addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

 

_Mr. H. Potter_   
_The Cupboard under the Stairs_   
_4 Privet Drive_   
_Little Whinging_   
_Surrey_

 

"How did no one see that?" Several people shouted.

 

"It is a magicked quill that will be watched from now on." Minerva stated, everyone nodded.

 

**The envelope ... He chuckled at his own joke.**

 

Fred and George became pale, "That was a joke?" they whispered.

 

"No, he just thought he was funny." Harry smiled at them.

 

**Harry went back ... yellow envelope.**

 

"Harry, not there!" Remus cried.

 

Harry laughed, "I know that now."

 

**Uncle Vernon ripped ... "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

 

"Shut up idiot." Hermione growled, Harry stared at her. She shrugged, "What?"

 

"You get scary when you are angry." Harry told her, Draco nodded.

 

**Harry was on the point ... "Vernon! Oh my goodness Vernon!"**

 

"Nightmares!" Harry shuddered.

 

**They stared ... "as it's mine."**

 

"Oh no!" Ron cried in mock horror.

 

Hermione gasps, "It is coming..."

 

"Every one run for cover." Neville pretended to faint.

 

Ginny began to shake, "We will never make it in time..."

 

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, ... its envelope.**

 

"Save yourselves..." George began.

 

Fred began to fake cry. "it's to late for us."

 

"It's the Harry Potter rage!" Draco cried out as he hide behind Hermione. Harry glared at them.

 

**Harry ... he shouted.**

 

The seven teens gasped and pretended to fall out of their chairs. Harry growled, "It is not that bad."

 

"Really Harry? Third year, Hogsmeade, in front of the Shrieking shack." Hermione whispered.

 

"Second year, Field." Draco whispered, all the teens minus the twins flinched.

 

"This year, Umbridge's class, ALL YEAR!" Neville stressed.

 

Harry sighed, "Okay, Okay I get it. I have a bad temper. At least I didn't set a teacher on fire!"

 

"Harry!" Hermione growled. "We will deal with that when it comes. Please continue Mr. Longbottom."

 

**"Let me see it!" ... we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

 

"Stomp it out!" Sirius roared, "Dumbledore, tell me how Harry was safe with them! Did you not check on him?"

 

Dumbledore looked lost as the twinkle had long left his eyes, he looked to Harry. "I have failed you, there is nothing that I can say to make it better. What has been done is unforgivable."

 

**That evening ... you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

 

"They had a second unused bedroom this whole time!?" Molly screamed.

 

**"Why?" ... 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive...' "**

 

"Idiot." Ron whispered.

 

**With a strangled cry, ... grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

 

"Getting some practice in for later?" Hermione laughed.

 

**After a minute of ... He had a plan.**

 

"Oh no." Hermione and Neville groaned.

 

"Shut up." Harry glared at them.

 

**The repaired alarm clock ... turning on any of the lights.**

 

"Good so far." Neville whispered, Harry reached over and hit him.

 

**He was going to wait for the postman ... "AAAAARRRGH!"**

 

"Please be his face, Please be his face, Please be his..." Hermione chanted but stop when everyone looked at her, she shrugged. "What?"

 

**Harry leapt into the air; ... had been his uncle's face.**

 

"YES!" Hermione shouted jumping up and down, causing the Weasley boys to laugh at her.

 

**Uncle Vernon had been ... tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

 

"Jerk." Luna whispered.

 

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work ... things began to get out of hand.**

 

"Began to..." George looked at Harry.

 

"...get out of hand." Fred laughed.

 

**Twenty-four letters ... "no damn letters today..."**

 

"He's cracked." George stated.

 

Fred looked at his brother and nodded, "For the marmalade on the newspaper or the no post on Sundays?"

 

George looked at Fred and smiled, "For thinking he could out smart Minnie."

 

**Something came whizzing ... leapt into the air trying to catch one... "Out! OUT!"**

 

"Harry, the air?" Hermione groaned.

 

Charlie smirked, "It's reflex for us."

 

Harry nodded, "I didn't even think, just jumped."

 

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry ... I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

 

"Aw poor thing, you're just going to die aren't you?" Ginny growled.

 

**Monday. ... you weren't eleven every day.**

 

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Neville, Luna, Hermione and the Twins yelled.

 

**Uncle Vernon was ... thin package**

 

"Tell me that is not what I think it is?" Hermione whispered, Harry looked at her and gave her a small smile.

 

**and didn't answer ... most ragged blanket.**

 

"This is why you were the smallest, skinniest and whitest child in our year, isn't it?" Draco asked, Harry nodded.

 

**The storm raged ... one . . . BOOM.**

 

"What? What happened?" Sirius asked.

 

"Hold on Sirius, it will tell us." Remus chuckled, Sirius glared at him.

 

**The whole shack ... knocking to come in.**


	5. The Keeper of the Keys

**Chapter 5 - The Keeper of the Keys**

 

"I'll read." Bill Weasley called out, Sirius gave him the book.

**BOOM. They knocked again. ... "I warn you, I'm armed!"**

"A gun! Is he crazy?" Hermione screamed.

**There was a pause. ... "Who are you?"**

"Harry!" Hermione groaned.

"I was in shock, give me a break." He shrugged.

**The giant chuckled. ... "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"Like he needs it!" Neville spat, Harry laughed.

**The giant ... eyes off the giant.**

"Sweet! I think like Hagrid!" Neville air pumped.

**Finally, as nobody ... All what?" asked Harry.**

"Oh, Hagrid won't like that." Remus stated.

**"ALL WHAT?" ... do math and stuff."**

"And stuff?"

"In shock!"

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand ... An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

"Finally!" The twins cried out, laughing at each other.

**Harry stretched out his hand ... Harry could read upside down:**

"You can read that?!" Ron, Hermione, Neville and the Twins ask. Harry nodded.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore, ... can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

"Oh, that would have sucked." Ron whispered.

"Just imagine that, the horror." Hermione shook her head.

**He threw a dirty look ... Who?"**

"Ten Gallons, Harry get's him to say." Draco smiled.

"No way, we have tried for years." Fred put Ten Gallons on the table with Draco.

"I'm with Draco on this. Harry can do anything." George placed his down.

"I'm with Fred." Neville put his in. Hermione grabbed them all and turned to Bill.

Bill smirked at her, she blushed.

**"Well I don' like sayin' ... All right... Voldemort."**

"No way." Fred cried as Hermione split the money between Draco and George.

"Told you." George whispered.

**Hagrid shuddered. ... but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

"Wasn't me." Harry growled.

**Hagrid looked at Harry ... I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Oh no he did it now." Fred and George whispered

**But he had finally gone too far. ... Uncle Vernon roared.**

"Awesome Hagrid!" cry out the students.

**Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley ... were you expelled?"**

"He will never tell." the Weasley boys, Sirius and Remus stated, they saw the smirk on Harry, Hermione and Ron's faces. "He tells you?"

"Next year. Kinda." Ron whispers. They groan as the Professors look worried.

**"It's gettin' late ... one o' the pockets."**

Bill passes the book to Charlie, who reads the title of the chapter and smiles.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 6 - DIAGON ALLEY**

 

**Harry woke early the next ... Knuts?"**

"Really Hagrid." Molly began but Harry cut her off.

"It was a good way for me to learn." Harry snapped at her.

**"The little bronze ones." ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

Draco laughed, "Harry, you have more money then my father."

"Really..." Harry asked, Draco nodded and Harry looked shocked, "Wow."

**"Don't worry about that," ... Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"Harry is going to rob Gringotts." Fred exclaimed.

"No I won't." Harry turned to him.

Hermione sighed, "We most likely will, Harry. For some reason."

**"Spells, enchantments," ... did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

"Are there Bill?" Charlie demanded.

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so.."

**"Well, so they say.... One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

"Didn't know the use for that until Harry on Halloween." Hermione stated.

**3\. One pair of protective gloves ... FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Unless you can do the impossible." Draco whispered. Harry laughed.

**"Can we buy all this ... Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

"Where did you go Harry?" Luna asked, everyone laughed.

**Harry didn't ... p- pleased I am to meet you."**

Harry, Hermione, Ron growled at the book, the adults look concerned.

**"What sort of magic ... a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"Oh Hagrid, we need to do something about those pockets." Hermione groaned, Harry nodded.

**"Got it," ... seven hundred and thirteen."**

"Oh so that's how it started!" Hermione smiled. "I would have been nosy too Harry after hearing that."

**The goblin read the ... what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

Hermione was about to answer when Charlie read ahead and laughed. "His answer is better."

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," ... by the scruff of his neck.**

"Harry!" Hermione cried, Harry smirked.

Ron laughed, "You weren't even at Hogwarts yet and you were doing live endangering stunts."

**Vault seven hundred and ... know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"For once." Ron, Neville and Hermione whispered.

**"Come on, back in ... sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

"You didn't tell me Hagrid bought you Hedwig." Hermione smiled.

"Opps." Harry chuckled.

**"Don' mention it," ... Harry tried. And tried.**

"How many did you try?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I stopped counting after sixty-four, it was still an hour before we found it."

Everyone gasped. Dumbledore smiled, "That means you are meant to do great things Harry."

**He had no idea ... "Curious... curious..**

"Oh, crap. How did I forget this." Harry banged his head against the table, again and again.

**"Sorry," ... its brother gave you that scar."**

"Really? Harry that would have been something to tell us!" Hermione groaned, "It would explain a lot."

"Really?" Hermione nodded, Harry frowned. "Sorry, I will start telling you everything, I promise."

Hermione smiled, "Good."

**Harry swallowed. ... but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"Hagrid, you forgot to tell him how to get to the platform." Hermione sighed.

Hagrid blushed, "Opps."

Harry laughed, "It is okay, I found it." Charlie gave the book to a sixth year Gryffindor.


	7. The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Chapter 7 - THE JOURNEY FROM PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS**

 

**Harry's last month ... name he had found in A History of Magic.**

"Harry! No, don't go over to the dark side!" Fred and George cried out. Harry laughed.

Hermione pouted, "So I am on the dark side?"

Fred and George looked at her then at each other before they shook their head. "Never our dear Mia." Fred started.

"You are the genius witch that has betrayed the dark side," George smirked,

"so that you could help out us, and bring," Fred laughed at her smile.

George and Fred smirked as they whispered to her, "smiles and laughs to those who have none." Hermione blushed and hit them both as they laughed.

**His school books were very interesting. ... meant yes. "Thank you."**

"So you speak Troll then too?" Ron smirked, Harry and Hermione laughed as Neville paled.

**He was about to ... a nasty grin on his face.**

"This doesn't end well does it?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and shook his head.

**"Well, there you are, ... He'd have to ask someone.**

"They left you there?" Luna growled, her voice not it's dreamy normal but one that dripped darkness.

"Luna, It is okay. I get there remember, I promise it is fine." Harry whispered as the students watched Luna in fear, since they had never seen her angry.

**He stopped a passing guard, ... packed with Muggles, of course -"**

"Enter the Weasley!" Harry cried out, making the red heads, minus one, laugh out.

**Harry swung round. ... what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"Every year, like we forget." Charlie shook his head.

**"Nine and three-quarters!" ... the boy had vanished.**

"The moment I knew the twins would be my favorite." Harry smirked, Fred and George smiled and high fived each other.

**"Fred, you next," ... Can't you tell I'm George?"**

Hermione laughed, "That is not George. That is Fred completely."

"How do you know that?" Fred pouted.

George sighed, "Only you, Charlie and Harry can tell us apart right away."

"You just act different, if anyone paid attention to you and not just your jokes and pranks, they could tell too." Hermione said, Harry and Charlie nodded.

**"Sorry, George, ... how had he done it?**

"Brilliant, wish I had a twin now." Sirius whispered.

**Now the third brother ... looked very solid.**

"It is." Everyone looked at him, "Second Year." Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins all flinch.

**He started to walk ... lost my toad again."**

"Neville!" Draco and Harry cried out, Neville laughed.

**"Oh, Neville," ... poked out a long, hairy leg.**

"A spider?" Minerva turned to the Weasley twins and Jordan Lee, who were suddenly very interested in the patterns on the ceiling.

**Harry pressed ... it painfully on his foot.**

"Ouch. I did that too." Hermione whispered, the Twins looked shocked and upset.

**"Want a hand?" ... through the barrier.**

"Wait? It that..." Ron started.

"A Weasley twin asking to help?" Neville inputted.

"Run for cover the world is ending." Harry finished, laughing at the blushing twins.

**"Yes, please," ... said Harry.**

"Oh no." Harry groaned, "It begins."

**"Harry Potter, ... yes, I am."**

"Oh him?" Draco laughed, "Wow, you really don't want it, do you?"

Harry shook his head, "Not for a second."

**The two boys gawked ... mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

"Already Harry..." Remus smirked.

Harry smiled, "It was good practice."

**"Ron, you've got ... Percy the Prefect.**

"Percy..."

"the..."

"Perfect. How did we not see it?" the twins cried.

**"How come Percy gets ... you've blown up a toilet or -"**

"That's how you to got the idea?" Minerva smiled as she shook her head.

**"Blown up a ... joking, Mom."**

"No he wasn't." Harry smirked.

**The train began ... Ron eagerly.**

"Ronald!" Molly gasped.

"You only told the twins not to ask." Ron mumbled.

**"Well - I remember ... Charlie's old wand,**

Charlie and Bill groaned, "That is not good."

**and Percy's old rat."**

Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Remus growled, everyone looked confused.

**Ron reached inside ... bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

**While they ... starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

"You became friends over Candy?" Hermione pouted.

"It is okay, Hermione. You know that you are my best friend." Harry whispered to her but Ron heard him and glared at him.

**"No," said Ron. ... his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

"Still can't believe we didn't remember that." Hermione whispered, Harry and Neville laughed.

**Harry turned ... "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."**

"I did get a booger flavored one, totally gross." George whispered.

"I can not believe you two became friends over Candy!" Hermione snapped.

"But you know that I love you more, I wouldn't have risked it for him." Harry smiled and she laughed.

"Yeah Hermio... Oi!" Ron shouted, Harry chuckled.

**They had a good time ... you seen a toad at all?"**

"Stupid Toad." Neville sighed.

**When they ... "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway."**

"That is not safe, someone is going to get hurt." Charlie shook his head, Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed.

**He had ... large front teeth.**

Hermione turned to glared at Harry, who was staring to his shoes.

**"We've already ... Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

"I still can't believe he fell for that." Fred laughed.

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" ... who are you." She said all this very fast.**

"Wow, I am snot." Hermione whispered.

Harry laughed, "Yes but you get better and we love you as you are."

**Harry looked at Ron, ... Twentieth Century."**

"Yeah like that wasn't creepy." Harry laughed, Hermione smirked.

**"Am I?" said Harry, ... my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

"Bond, James Bond." Hermione giggled, Harry laughed.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Muggle Movie." Harry told him and he nodded.

**Ron gave a slight cough ... in trouble before we even get there!"**

"Good gravy, I can see it now. I sucked. I wouldn't want to be my friend either!" Hermione snapped, Neville, Luna and Harry laughed.

**"Scabbers has ... onto rocks and pebbles.**

"Yeah, Sirius. Heads down." Remus looked at him.

Sirius chuckled, "We told you that we were sorry, we didn't mean to take you over with us and Malfoy."

**"Oy, you there... three times on the castle door.**


	8. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 8 - The Sorting Hat**

 

Hermione smiled softly. " **The Sorting Hat.** "

"Oh god no!" Harry groaned.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

He looked at her. "Gryffindor wasn't the hats first chose."

**The door swung open ... this was not someone to cross.**

"Well at least someone saw it." McGonagall whispered, the Weasley twins and Remus smirked.

"You know that you love us." Remus and Sirius smirked.

**"The firs' years, ... Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair**.

"Reminded me of your father." Minerva whispered.

**"I shall return ... "Granger, Hermione!"**

"Aw, red it's you!" Fred smiled.

**Hermione ... on her head.**

"You saw that?" she glared at Harry.

**"GRYFFINDOR!" ... groaned.**

"Screw you to Ron." Hermione whispered.

**A horrible thought ... "Potter, Harry!"**

Harry groaned and covered his face.

**As Harry stepped ... The Harry Potter?"**

"Yeah cause that is what I wanted to hear." Harry spat.

**The last thing Harry ... no doubt about that - no?**

"It wanted to put you Slytherin?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "It doesn't seem like a bad house now but then it had a bad rep."

**Well, if you're ... We got Potter!"**

"Best part of the day." Harry laughed. The Weasley twins smirked, stood up and repeated the action.

**Harry sat down opposite the ghost ... Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"YES!" Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville shouted. Everyone laughed at them.

**"Mad?" said Percy ... too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

"Thanks Potter." Draco shook his head.

"My pleasure, Malfoy." Harry laughed.

**"How did he get covered in blood ... The others laughed.**

"Not funny." Hermione snapped.

**"What about you, Neville ... he bought me my toad."**

"Not cool." Luna whispered.

**On Harry's other side, ... Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

"Harry, what happened?" Severus asked.

"It will tell you later, I think." Harry stated.

**"What is it ... N-nothing."**

"You really need to learn how to lie, Potter." Fred pointed out.

**The pain had gone ... he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

"Cause that is how it should go." Fred smirked.

**"Ah, music," he said, ... Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"To soon mate." Charlie pointed out, Percy smirked.

"I know. I wanted to see what he had planned for the firsties."

"You are our brother!" Fred and George cried out.

**There was a pop, ... Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

"Stupid Rat." Harry growled.

**Harry was going to ask Ron ... he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"Well that would have been helpful to remember!" Harry shouted. "Why couldn't I remember that?"

Hermione stared at the book. "Harry, you can remember what my size is but you couldn't remember a dream that clearly showed Quirrell as the bad guy instead of SNAPE!"

Harry gulped as he back up from the table. "Hermione? I promise if I had known..."

"Shut up Potter." Hermione snapped, Harry sighed and looked down at his hands. She got up from the table. "All those detentions and points we could have avoided if we had been watching Quirrell instead Snape. Who in case you didn't notice hated the both of us!" Hermione shouted as the book floated to Dumbledore.


	9. The Potions Master

**Chapter 9 - The Potions Master**

 

Dumbledore smiled and looked down at the book. " **THE POTIONS MASTER.** "

**"There, ... kid with the red hair."**

"Wow, Ron must have loved that." Fred growled.

**"Wearing ... his scar?"**

"Stupid Scar." Harry whispered, Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth to cover the giggle but Harry heard her. He mocked glared at her.

**Whispers followed Harry ... a hundred and forty-two staircases**

"You counted?!" Remus and Hermione asked him, turned to look at each other then broke out laughing.

**at Hogwarts: ... Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.**

"They can." Harry, Hermione and Neville sighed.

**The ghosts didn't help, ... got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

"Well that hasn't changed." Remus whispered.

**Professor Flitwick, ... excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

"It was so funny." Harry laughed.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. ... down in her first class.**

"Thank you Potter." Minerva smiled softly.

"No problem, wish I could have listen to my words though but hey someone had to save the school." Harry shrugged his shoulders, causing Minerva and Severus to groan.

**"Transfiguration is some of the most complex ... Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.**

Fred and George stood up and applauded Harry. "Congrats, mate."

**"What have we got today?" ... "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."**

"Who was your old one?" Hermione asked, turning to Snape. He shook his head.

**Draco Malfoy ... dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"Dunderheads? Really?"

**More silence ... she wasn't a dunderhead.**

Hermione smacked Harry, "Ow, what I am sorry. Merlin women!"

**"Potter!" said Snape ... of wormwood?"**

"Really Severus? No first year knows that!" Charlie shouted, Hermione cleared her throat as everyone from that class pointed at her. "Wow, you're one bright witch."

**Powdered root ... He ignored Hermione's hand.**

"Like always!" Hermione pointed out, "I wonder if I wear green if you will pick me?"

"Wear green and we will find out dear Granger ." Severus stated.

Hermione glared at him, then smirked. "Fine I will."

**"Let's try again. ... One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?**

Harry sighed, "It isn't in there."

**Snape was still ignoring ... monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

Harry and Hermione sighed, "Same thing."

**At this, Hermione ... why don't you try her?"**

Remus sighed, "Oh Harry, bad move. Just piss him off at her too."

"We know." Hermione and Neville groaned.

**A few people laughed; ... aren't you all copying that down?"**

"I just want to point out, Snape." Hermione stated, "That maybe if you weren't such a grumpy, unlikeable, arrogant Bloody asshole, Students would pay attention in your class. Your students would have better grades and maybe, just maybe you might get considered for the DADA professor. JUST A THOUGHT!" Hermione glared at him, he was shocked by her attitude but nodded.

**There was a sudden ... your cheek, Potter."**

"Can't believe that the man that hated me just took away one point, best point taken all year." Harry groaned as Hermione and Neville both dropped their heads on the table and whispered, "stupid Hagrid." and "Stupid Gryffindor bravery."

**Things didn't improve ... that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

Snape sighed, "So this is how it started, a newspaper?"

**There was no doubt about it, ... Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**


	10. The Midnight Duel

**Chapter 10 - The Midnight Duel**

 

Remus sighed and spoke slowly so everyone could hear. **THE MIDNIGHT DUEL.**

**Harry had ... he met Draco Malfoy.**

Draco lifted his head, "Oi!"

"Sorry, Draco." Harry whispered.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors ... in front of Malfoy."**

"Not bloody likely!" George cried.

**He had been looking ... by the arrival of the mail.**

"Love you too!" Hermione cried from her hands, Harry laughed.

**Harry hadn't had a single ... You've forgotten something..."**

"Pointless piece of junk." Neville shakes his head.

**Neville was trying to remember ... touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"Stupid Broom, Stupid luck." Neville growled.

**"Come back, boy!" she shouted, ... who had her arm around him.**

"She left them alone, together!" A seventh year Ravenclaw gasped. "What was she thinking?"

**No sooner were ... you'll get us all into trouble."**

"Like that stops me now." Hermione groaned, Draco and Harry laughed.

**Harry ignored her. ... but looking worried.**

"I might be an ass but I am not stupid." Draco stated.

**Harry knew, ... the screams of people watching -**

"Harry pull up." Charlie yelled at the book.

Luna giggled, "You are talking to a book."

"Besides Harry is fine." Hermione smirked at him.

**he stretched out his hand ... Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

Remus, Bill, Charlie and Sirius stared at the book in awe before turning to Harry, who still had his face covered but he did shrugged his shoulders and laugh.

**"HARRY POTTER!" His heart sank ... to his feet, trembling.**

"Bad luck, Harry." Charlie whispered.

"Not so much." Harry countered.

**"Never - in all my time at ... was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?**

"Potte... Harry That would never happen." Minerva said softly, Harry nodded.

**But Wood turned out ... Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"She is right. I could not have done that." Charlie sighed as he shook his head.

**Wood was now looking ... Snape in the face for weeks..."**

Severus smirked, "You are just a sore loser, Minnie." The golden trio laughed as she glared at him for using their nickname.

"As are you Severus, if I remember the last three years correctly." Minerva smirked.

**Professor McGonagall ... he'd forgotten all about it.**

"That's a miracle." Fred whispered, everyone who knew him smirked.

**"Seeker?" he said. ... I'm his second, who's yours?"**

"I really wasn't expecting it to happen." Draco stated.

"Me either." Harry smirked, "Since I didn't know what it was."

"Ron is an idiot." Hermione whispered.

Ron looked annoyed, "Oi!"

**Malfoy looked ... Good-bye," said Ron.**

"Why am I friends with him again?" Harry asked.

Hermione mock glared, "Candy."

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Harry laughed

**All the same ... Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

"Was I really wearing Pink?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"No it was blue, your favorite color. They probably just put pink to upset the future you about facts being wrong." Harry smirked, "You hate pink."

Hermione sighed, "Oh okay, that makes more sense." Everyone laughed at the two of them.

**"You!" ... Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

"I hate when she does that." Remus shakes his head.

"I know, it is always when you really need her to be there." Hermione sighs.

"And you would know this because how, Miss. Granger?" Minerva asked.

Hermione smirked softly. "I have no idea of what you are talking about, Professor but if I did, it would not have been from sneaking around at night but more maybe from falling asleep in the library."

Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco broke out in laughs as Minerva looked shocked at her best student. Fred laughed, "Well apparently young Miss Granger isn't as innocent as she seems."

"Oh Fred, you have no idea." Harry smirked. "Third Year, Mate. Third Year."

Ron laughed, "No Next Year." Hermione looked confused, then gasped, hit Ron and glared at him as Harry laughed.

**"That's your problem ... you can back me up."**

"Harry would have." Ron commented. Harry laughed and nodded

**"You've got some ... beckoned them all forward.**

"I wish you would stop being so damn observant." Hermione hissed.

**They flitted along ... "I - told - you."**

Neville turned to Hermione, who held up her hand. "I know. Not the right time."

**"We've got to get ... Peeves this was a big mistake.**

"Idoit boy, that will only piss him off." Severus growled.

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" ... singsong voice.**

"Oh they are safe, he wont say anything." Remus sighed.

**"All right ... from yellowish fangs.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Calm down. We are all okay." Harry snapped.

**It was standing quite ... Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"I was so not that bad." Neville stated.

Harry smirked, "I know man."

**"What do they ... what it was standing on.**

"Really? The floor, Mia!" The twins yell at her, she smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

**"The floor?" ... glaring at them.**

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned. "Please tell me that we didn't put it in here."

"I am sure we did. If we have to know all my secrets, we should hear some of yours too." Harry smirked, Hermione groaned and slammed her head down on the table.

**"I hope ... I'm going to bed."**

"Bloody Hell!" Draco laughed.

"You were serious, I thought you were lying when you said that she said that." Fred was staring at Hermione's head. "Mia?"

"What? So I didn't have my priorities all worked out. I was eleven, give me a break." She snapped.

**Ron stared after her ... vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**


	11. Halloween

**Chapter 11 Halloween**

 

Angela read " **HALLOWEEN**

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes ... never going near the dog again.**

"Of course I would. Crazy Trio." Neville whispered. Harry smirked and Hermione laughed.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak ... what model is it?"**

"So pissed." Draco mumbled. "Jerk."

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand, ... he added.**

"That didn't help!" Draco snapped at him.

"I know." Harry shrugged.

**Harry and Ron headed ... doing us so much good."**

"Wow, um that sounds really bad." Harry whispered.

**Hermione marched away ... you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers."**

"Unless they crack my head open."

**"Don't worry, the Weasleys ... pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

Fred and George stand up and bow as people laugh.

**Wood reached into the crate ... Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

"He would never do that." Severus stated. Everyone nodded.

**They passed different ... "We could lock it in."**

Harry groaned and hit his head on the table.

"Good idea," said Ron nervously.

"Bad idea. Very Bed Idea." Neville whispered.

**They edged toward the open door, ... chamber they'd just chained up.**

Everyone turned to Hermione, who hand her hands over her face. Harry kept banging his head on the table.

**"Oh, no," said Ron, ... one of the troll's nostrils.**

"So gross." Harry whined.

**Howling with pain, ... head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"Really?" Snape started.

"Shut up, Snape." Remus snapped.

**The club flew ... the troll's trousers.**

"Still so gross." Harry whined.

**A sudden slamming ... this story wasn't new to them.**

"Well not that it matters now." Hermione snapped at the book. "Stupid future person, wanting all the facts in there."

**"Well - in that case..." ... Snape had started handing out sweets.**

A bag of chocolates landed on everyone's heads, the bag said. Hermione Granger told a lie! Everyone laughed as she glared at Snape. He smirked and shrugged.

**"Miss Granger, five points will ... "Mind you, we did save her.** "

"She wouldn't of needed saving, if you weren't an ass!" Harry snapped.

"Potter." McGonagall and Mrs Weasley shouted.

**"She might not have ... knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**


	12. Quidditch

**Chapter 12 - Quidditch**

 

Hermione giggled. Everyone looked at her, "Remus reads next!" Harry laughed and handed the book to Remus, who read the title and chuckled.

Remus waited until everyone was sitting down before he began, " **Quidditch**."

Sirius laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course he would get this chapter."

**As they entered November, ... she was much nicer for it.**

"Yes well, being part of the Potter life. Rules suddenly become more like hopes of what to do and we can't afford to follow them...." Hermione sighed as Neville and Luna nodded. "...Or we will all die."

**The day before Harry’s first ... Five points from Gryffindor.”**

"Is that a rule because... well I just want to know?" Neville asked.

McGonagall sighed, "No it is not a rule, or at least it hasn't been since your parents were in school."

Neville and Hermione sighed, "Thank goodness. No need to break small rules."

**“He’s just made that ... Ron bitterly.**

"It did." Snape stated, Harry smirked as Hermione giggled.

**The Gryffindor common ... a horrible scene met his eyes.**

"Really Potter? You are just as bad a Remus, while calling Quidditch matches." Severus sighed.

**Snape and Filch ... his knees.**

"OH!" Hermione giggled as Draco's face got red.

**One of his legs was bloody ... all three heads at once?”**

"That is kind of the point Professor." Neville stated slowly, Snape looked shocked.

"Did you just joke?" Blaise asked, "With Snape?" Neville shrugged and Blaise smiled. "Amazing."

**Harry tried ... but —**

"Potter Luck!" Draco, Blaise and Theo shouted.

**“POTTER!” ... Dumbledore was keeping safe.”**

The boys looked at her, she blushed. "Well I was right. HE didn't!"

**“Honestly, Hermione, ... (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

Fred cleared his throat for silence. “Okay, men,” he said.

“And women,” said Harry.

“And women,” George agreed. “This is it.”

“The big one,” said Harry.

“The one we’ve all been waiting for,” said Fred.

“We know Oliver’s speech by heart,” Harry told Luna, “we were on the team last year.”

“Shut up, you two,” said Fred. “This is the best team Gryf­findor’s had in years. We’re going to win. I know it.”

George glared at them all as if to say, "Or else." The students chuckled but Remus laughed outright.

**Wood cleared his throat ... rather at­tractive, too —”**

"Another Remus?" Sirius smirked, Remus chuckled.

**“JORDAN!” ... Professor McGonagall.**

"One every generation." McGonagall shook her head.

**“And she’s really belting ... sign of the Snitch yet, eh?”**

"Never is." Sirius smiled.

**“Nope,” said Ron. ... Harry holding on for dear life.**

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

**“Foul!” screamed ... was on Dean’s side.**

"Course he was." Harry smiled, "He loves me."

"Dork." Hermione whispered.

**“They oughta change ... jerking and twitching as it went.**

"What?" Remus and Sirius cried.

Hermione groaned, "Shit!"

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall gasped.

**“Dunno what Harry thinks ... looking frantically at the crowd.**

"Miss Granger..." Snape growled, Hermione banged her head on the table.

**“What are you ... “Snape — look.”**

"Hermione Granger!" Snape shouted.

"SORRY!" She squeaked.

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. ... jinxing the broom,” said Hermione.**

"Thank you Sev." Sirius commented as everyone watched Hermione bang her head.

"It was nothing Sirius." Snape answered. "Until the end..." He trailed off as Hermione groaned.

**“What should we do ... onto the hem of Snape’s robes.**

"You set him on fire?" Remus stopped reading to stare at her.

Her face got red and she covered her head. "Maybe."

**It took perhaps thirty ... never know what had happened.**

"Until they make a book, writing down every bloody detail because they are OCD!" Hermione shouted at the book.

Harry laughed, "I love you Hermione."

She growled, "You better!"

"I love you too." Sirius managed through his laughing. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

**It was enough. ... he wouldn’t take his eyes off you.”**

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Hermione muttered over and over as Snape glared at her.

**“Rubbish,” said Hagrid ... trying to steal it.”**

"Sorry Snape." Harry managed as he tried to keep from laughing.

**“Rubbish,” said Hagrid ... furious with himself.**

Remus handed the book to Draco, who read. " **The Mirror of Erised.** "


	13. The Mirror of Erised

**Chapter 13 - The Mirror Of Erised**

 

Harry grew very tense, Hermione watched him as Ron starting mumbling under his breath. Sirius brought Harry close to him and held him. "You Okay, Pup?"

"Yeah, just forgot about this," Harry whispered softly before Draco starting reading again.

**Christmas was coming. ... not wanted at home.”**

Draco flinched, "I was a prat, sorry Harry."

Harry waved him off, "You get better, later."

**He was looking over at Harry ... about having no proper family.**

"Harry if I had known..." Draco started.

Harry shrugged it off, "It is okay." Ron glared at Harry as Molly watched them closely.

**It was true that Harry ... what your family’s** **used to.”**

"My bad Weasleys." Draco looked away from them.

**Ron dived at ... robes.**

"How did you do it?" Harry asked Snape, Snape looked confused, "Always show up at the wrong time, right after the good stuff? Must be a talent."

Snape fake glared at Harry, "Watch it, Potter."

Molly shook her head as she watched Harry smile at Snape, "Slimy Slytherins, I will not have Harry be friends with them."

"What was that Molly?" Arther asked.

Molly smiled, "Nothing dear."

**“He was provoked, ... branches of the new tree.**

Fred gasped, "Ron willing going to the library, to learn?"

"What magic is this?" George finished, Hermione giggled at them as Ron glared at them.

**“The library?” said ... that dog’s guardin’.”**

Harry chuckled, "Remember his face, Hermione?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes."

**“We just want to know ... hundreds of narrow rows.**

"Still can't believe where we found him," Harry grumbled.

Hermione smirked, "We were nowhere near the right books but it worked out."

**Hermione took out a list of subjects ... Nothing,” said Harry.**

Remus sighed, "Should have just told her."

"Yeah, Remus knows all about that," Sirius smirked.

**Madam Pince the ... owl if you find anything.”**

"You never went back to the library?" Hermione asked.

Harry gasp in fake shock, "Of course I did."

"Just not during the day," Ron commented and Harry laughed.

**“And you could ask your parents ... talk about even if they wouldn’t work.**

"Glad I could be part of your entertainment, Boys." Draco laughed.

Harry smirked, "Like you never thought about it?"

"Well, you got me there." Draco nodded.

**Ron also started teaching Harry ... she’s made you a Weasley sweater.”**

"What is wrong with my sweaters?" Molly asked the three youngest boys looked away as she glared at Hermione for giggling.

**Harry had torn open the parcel ... It is! Look down!”**

"Well, that explains a lot," Draco whispered.

"Hem, hem," Dolores spoke up. "I demand that you turn the cloak over to me."

"Over my dead body," Sirius growled, "That cloak is a family heirloom. You have no right to it."

Dolores glared at him but Fudge cut her words off. "He is correct. The Cloak is Potter's."

**Harry looked down ... Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you.**

"Use it well, Albus. He is eleven. He shouldn't use it at all." Minerva whispered, Albus just sat there and smiled.

**There was no signature. ... makes more of an effort if you’re not family.”**

"How dare you?" Molly started but Arthur cut her off before she could finish.

"They are just joking, Molly. Your sweaters are perfect." Arthur told her, she glared at Hermione giggling again.

**“Why aren’t you wearing yours, ... pinned to his side by his sweater.**

Hermione burst out laughing, "I wish I had seen that, might have been worth staying at Hogwarts."

"How dare you laugh at your betters?" Molly sneered and everyone grew silent.

Harry frowned, "What do you mean, 'her betters'? Hermione is the brightest witches of her age, she doesn't have any betters."

"Harry..." Hermione started but Draco stopped her with a hand on the arm.

Molly glared at Harry, "My sons are pureblood, they are her and your betters."

"I am the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, The last. I think you better rethink your next words." Harry glared at her as Sirius and Remus tensed.

"You foolish child, you have no power, just a half breed." Molly snapped as Arthur backed away from her.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered.

Harry stood up, glaring at Molly Weasley. "I, Harry James Potter, claim the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, from this day until I pass it to my heir, so mote it be." There was a bright light surrounded Harry before a glowing ring appeared on his finger and resized itself to Harry's finger. "Now what were you saying?"

"How dare you..." Molly started.

"Molly! Sit down, enough." Arthur shouted, she gasped but did as he told her. Arthur turned to Harry, "Forgive me, Lord Potter."

Harry sat down next to Hermione, nodding his head. "Let's continue."

**Harry had never in all his life ... so badly if Percy hadn’t tried to help him so much.**

Percy smirked, "You might be right, Lord Potter."

"Just Harry, Percy." Harry nodded.

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, ... Filch would never know.**

"There you go, Harry. Where did you go?" Sirius asked him softly.

Molly glared at him, "You condone that sort of rule breaking?"

Sirius smirked, "I would be a hypocrite if I didn't."

**Ron grunted in his sleep. ... Invisibility Cloak tight around him as he walked.**

"The Library? How boring." Sirius whispered.

**The library was pitch-black ... let it fall open.**

"Not that one!" Remus shook his head.

Harry chuckled, "I know that now."

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek ... must be five floors above there.**

"Always pay attention to where you are going. Anyways." Sirius commented.

**“You asked me to come directly ... cloak didn’t stop him from being solid.**

"Well, at least he knew that?" Remus chuckled.

Sirius glared at him. "I knew it too, that statue came out of nowhere." Everyone laughed.

**He backed away as quietly ... Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**

"Well, that is helpful." Ron groaned.

"It is backward Ron." Hermione sighed, "It says, 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.' Like it would appear in a mirror."

"That is stupid," Ron grumbled.

His panic fading now that ... just as Harry’s did.

"Oh, My!" Hermione whispered as everyone began to realize what Harry saw.

**Harry was so close to the mirror ... for the first time in his life.**

"The first time in your life?" Sirius asked Harry nodded. "Oh Pup."

**The Potters smiled ... have woken me up,” said Ron, crossly.**

"Really Ron, you don't have to be there for everything." Hermione rolled her eyes, Molly glared at her.

**“You can come tonight, ... “See?” Harry whispered.**

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, Harry shook his head.

**“I can’t ... Do you think this mirror shows the future?”**

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, Ron sunk low in his chair at the looks he was getting.

**“How can it ... if you knock something over?”**

"You sound like me," Hermione whispered.

**“You ... Hermione.”**

Everyone laughed as Hermione blushed red.

**“I’m serious, ... didn’t see you, sir.”**

"Don't worry, he can do that. He is a sneaky old man." Sirius stated Remus chuckled as everyone looks at him.

**“Strange how nearsighted ... what it shows is real or even possible."**

"Sounds very dangerous, why have it in the school?" Asked one of the students.

**“The Mirror will be moved ... you look in the mirror?”**

Hermione shook her head, "That is personal."

**“I? I see ... woolen socks.”**

Hermione laughed. "Is that we send him socks now?"

"Yep!" Harry smirked as everyone laughed.

**Harry stared ... it had been quite a personal question.**

The book was passed to George Weasley as Molly stood pointing her wand at Hermione. "I will not some filthy mudblood talking down to my pureblood son. You will apologize, now."

Hermione looked at her closely, "I don't think I will."

Molly grew red in the face, moved her wand but Arthur cut her off. "Out in the hall, Molly. Now!" He dragged her out of the Main Hall as Harry pulled Hermione closer. Arthur waited until the door shut, "I have no idea what your problem is but you will go and calm down. Hermione is a friend of our children and Harry. I don't understand this attitude but this is not the women I married. Come back when you are calm." Arthur left her out in the hall.

Molly glared at the door. "This is the women you married, Arthur. You will learn your place as well as that mudblood and Halfbreed." She swished her wand, whispered some words before a light flew into the Main Hall and landed on Harry, unseen by everyone. Molly straightened her outfit, took a deep breath, walked back inside and sat down.


	14. Nicholas Flamel

**Chapter 14 Nicholas Flamel**

 

George opened the book again and began to read,

**Dumbledore had convinced ... cackled with laughter.**

"Oh, Harry." Hermione gasped.

**“You see, ... Nicolas Flamel was.**

"So if he had found out who Flamel was, you would have been okay with it?" George asked.

Hermione smirked, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

**They had almost given up hope ... Quidditch practice had started again.**

"Quidditch!" Harry, Fred, and George cried out.

**Wood was working the ... dive-bombing each other and pre­tending to fall off their brooms.**

"It was fun." Fred nodded.

**“Will you stop messing around ... broom at these words.**

"That hurt." George pouted.

**“Snape’s refereeing?” ... he was playing Quid­ditch...**

"Sorry Snape, it gets worse from here on out," Harry warned him, Snape nodded.

**The rest of the team hung ... You look terrible.”**

"Oh, you do care." Hermione scoffed to Ron, who glared at her.

**Speaking quietly so that ... Really break your leg,” said Ron.**

"Like I couldn't fix that." Madam Pomfrey scoffed, Ron blushed red.

**“I can’t,” ... Neville’s legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.**

"That is because it wasn't funny," Hermione growled.

Draco sighed, "Sorry Neville."

"It is all good now." Neville shrugged it off.

**“What happened?” ... Neville. “Re­port him!”**

"You should have, Longbottom." McGonagall pointed out.

**Neville shook ... And where’s Malfoy? In stink­ing Slytherin.”**

"Um... Thanks?" Draco turned to Harry, who laughed.

"You were a prat," Harry explained.

**Neville’s lips ... his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel’!”**

"It was on a Chocolate Frog!" Several students shouted.

Hermione laughed, "That was my reaction."

**Hermione jumped to her feet. ... weeks ago for a bit of light reading.”**

"Really Hermione?" A Ravenclaw asked. Hermione nodded and smiled.

**“Light?” said Ron, ... “is the only known maker of the Sorcerer’s Stone!”**

Many purebloods and Ravenclaws gasped.

**This didn’t ... Harry and Ron.**

"Really?" Draco asked Harry.

"Grew up Muggle," Harry stated.

**“Oh, honestly, don’t you two read ... No wonder Snape’s after it! Anyone would want it.”**

"No Potter, not everyone would want it," Severus commented, Harry nodded.

**“And no wonder we couldn’t find Flamel ... we’re not wiping you off the field,” said Her­mione.**

"Sorry Harry," Hermione whispered as the twins glared at her, Harry laughed at her but shrugged it off.

**As the match drew nearer, ... the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.**

"Severus, you didn't?" McGonagall gasped, Severus, sighed.

"No I did not... in the beginning years," Severus stated, she and many teachers gasped in shock.

**Harry knew, ... showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

Snape tensed, "That is very dangerous, Miss Granger."

"Sorry." Hermione nodded her head, "But we didn't need it."

"No, you didn't," Snape whispered.

**“Now, don’t forget, ... “Don’t nag.”**

"She wasn't nagging, she was making sure that you remember it." A Ravenclaw boy snapped.

"Thanks, Derek." Hermione smiled, Derek nodded and Harry looked between them.

**Back in the locker room, ... Snape can fa­vor Hufflepuff too much.”**

"Yeah, no pressure at all," Harry mumbled.

**“The whole school’s out there ... did a somersault.**

Luna gasped, "Is your heart okay, Harry?"

Some of the Ravenclaw girls laughed at her until Harry glared at them, He smiled to Luna, "My heart is just fine, Thank you, Luna."

**“Dumbledore?” he said, ... hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

"Too true." Severus agreed.

**Perhaps that was why Snape ... Longbottom, you’ve got no brains.”**

Draco blushed, "Sorry Weasleys and Neville."

The Twins smiled at him and he grew fearful as Neville laughed. "I got him back this time."

**Neville went bright ... twelve of you, Malfoy,” he stammered.**

"Woo, go, Neville," Fred shouted.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle ... Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

"Go Neville and Ron!" Fred shouted.

**“Come on, Harry!” ... hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

"Not even noticing me in a fight, Hermione?" Neville scoffed jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh I am sorry Neville."

"As you should be women." Neville nodded his head, only to have Hermione knock him in the back of the head. Everyone laughed at them.

**Harry jumped off his broom, ... speaking of Snape …**

"Oh, of course, you would!" Snape snapped. Harry chuckled.

**A hooded figure came swiftly ... your little bit of hocus-pocus. I’m waiting.”**

"Didn't even hear the whole thing." Snape sighed, "Stupid owl."

**“B-but I d-d-don’t ... Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens.”**

"We didn't steal them, the elves made them for us," George commented.

Fred nodded, "They love us."

**“Never mind that now,” ... what he’d seen and heard.**

"Always a good idea, Harry." Sirius nodded and Remus laughed.

"Well, at least he is smarter than you," Remus commented.

"Yes... Hey!" Sirius caught on but they were already laughing at him.

**“So we were right, ... It’ll be gone by next Tuesday,” said Ron.**

"Thanks for believing in me, Mr. Weasley," Snape smirked, Ron glared at him blushing red.


	15. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

**Chapter 15 Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

 

The book levitated to McGonagall, she read the title. "Mr. Potter! Are telling me there was a real dragon?!"

Draco laughs, "Oh I remember this."

Harry looked at McGonagall. "I would never lie about something like that."

She sighed, "Oh goodness." She began to read.

**Quirrell, however, ... people off for laughing at Quirrell’s stutter.**

"Too bad, it was the wrong person," Harry whispered as Sirius looked at him.

**Hermione, however, ... you already know it all.”**

"He does have a point," Harry commented. Hermione rolled eyes.

**“What am I studying for? ... I don’t know what’s gotten into me.**

"It is a Potter thing, Hermione," Remus told her, she giggled.

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed ... feeling in the air of summer coming.**

"Studying outside could be helpful as well Miss Granger," Flitwick suggested.

**Harry, who was looking up “Dittany” ... in his moleskin overcoat.**

"Cause that is not at all suspicious," Draco whispered.

**“Jus’ lookin’,” he said, ... it’s a Sorcerer’s St —”**

"Real smooth, Ron." Charlie rolled his eyes.

**“Shhhh!” Hagrid looked ... They’ll think I’ve told yeh —”**

"Well..." Harry started as he looked up at Hagrid, who blushed.

**“See you later, ... Charlie’s got off wild ones in Ro­mania.”**

"Ron not everyone knows that." Charlie chuckled.

**“But there aren’t wild dragons ... Hagrid up to?” said Hermione.**

"Wish I didn't know." Hermione sighed.

**When they knocked on the door ... yeh even know abou’ Fluffy.”**

"Cause it is a giant three-headed dog!" Hermione stated, "It is kinda hard to miss."

"Not if you had stayed out of the third corridor, Miss Granger," Dumbledore added.

"Then you shouldn't have said anything about it, automatically means people are going to go," Harry stated.

**“Oh, come on, Hagrid, ... to help him, apart from you.”**

"Flatter him, that would work." Fred nodded.

**Hagrid’s chest swelled ... live in a wooden house,” she said.**

"Like he forgot." Fred gasped.

George smirked, "Nope, he just didn't care."

**But Hagrid wasn’t listening ... the fire.**

"He hardly does unless it is Dumbledore," Harry commented.

**So now they ... an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"He would be arrested." The Minister answered. "Taken to Azkaban."

"Thought so." Harry nodded, "Too late now."

**“Wonder what it’s like ... Hermione wouldn’t hear of it.**

"Of course I wouldn't." Hermione scoffed.

Harry smirked, "That year."

**“Hermione, how many times ... stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"Good description Harry." Charlie laughed, Harry blushed.

**It sneezed. ... showing pointed fangs.**

"Not he, Hagrid," Charlie commented.

“Bless him, ... Malfoy had seen the dragon.

"Glad you know me," Draco smirked.

**Something about the ... Where’s Mommy?”**

"Hagrid, we really must talk about your obsession with Creatures." Dumbledore sighed.

“He’s lost his marbles ... “Charlie,” he said.

"So it was Harry's idea." Bill laughed.

**“You’re losing it, too,” ... owl to Charlie to ask him.**

"One trouble over, another to begin," Hermione whispered.

**The following week dragged by. ... he was singing it a lullaby.”**

"Ron they are venomous, got to Poppy," Charlie stated.

"I did," Ron muttered.

**There was a tap ... get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy.**

"It was the only idea we had," Harry stated.

McGonagall sighed, "Potter, you should have come to me."

**There was a hitch. ... know we’re getting rid of Norbert.”**

Sirius laughed, "Potter luck strikes again."

Harry glared at him, "Shuddup."

**Harry and Hermione didn’t get a chance ... he’s only a baby, after all.”**

"Hagrid..." Dumbledore sighed.

**The baby banged its tail ... teddy was having his head torn off.**

"So that is what that was," Charlie whispered, Bill, laughed softly.

**“Bye-bye, Norbert!” ... had Malfoy by the ear.**

"So funny." Harry shook his head.

"Whatever." Draco pouted.

**“Detention!” ... Don’t,” Harry advised her.**

"Not that you can't sing," Harry stated.

Hermione blushed, "I know."

**Chuckling about Malfoy, ... going … gone.**

"Finally, if only," Harry whispered.

**They slipped back down ... “we are in trouble.”**

"But how?" Fred asked.

**They’d left ... of the tower.**

"Oh, that is how, poor Potter," Fred stated.

"Poor me, this was Hermione's first Detention," Harry told them, they gasped. "Besides it was much worse because I'm famous."

"What do you mean Potter?" McGonagall.

"You'll see," Harry stated as the book made it way to Snape.


	16. The Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 16 The Forbidden Forest**

 

**Things ... worse.**

"Just had to think it, didn't you," Sirius asked, Harry, sighed and nodded.

**Filch took them down ... packing their bags already.**

Dumbledore smiled, "It wasn't that bad."

"Just wait," Hermione stated.

**Had Harry ... you had a drag —”**

"Thanks, Neville." Harry smiled.

Neville smirked, "All in a days work."

**Harry shook his head ... over the three of them.**

"I thought so too." Hermione giggled.

**“I would never have believed ... Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?”**

Harry stood, "I would never do that to Neville! I don't care that you think so low of me, you are not who I care about protecting at that moment. Neville is my friend and I would never do that. I didn't even do it to Draco, I am not my Father!"

McGonagall gasped, "Potter... I... must apoloigise."

"Too late." Harry sighed as he sat down, Neville nodded to him.

**Harry caught Neville’s eye ... Mr. Pot­ter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this."** Harry growled at her, darkly and she looked ashamed. **"All three of you will receive detentions ... lead he’d won in the last Quidditch match.**

"You never even took that much from us in one go, Minne." Sirius gasped.

"It gets worse," Hermione stated and McGonagall looked nervous.

**“Fifty points each,” said ... pointed nose**.

"So that is how we lost those points." Angela gasped.

"We should have asked Harry." Another girl chimed in.

**“Professor ... ashamed of Gryffindor stu­dents.”**

"Really?" Fred and George asked. "We are not living up to our job."

"Minnie, that was harsh," Remus whispered.

**A hundred and fifty points ... Gryf­findor found out what they’d done?**

"Because we are known for Bravery, not our Loyalty." Neville snapped.

**At first, Gryffindors passing ... other stupid first years.**

"What does me being famous have to do with anything!?" Harry snapped. "I didn't ask for it, you gave it to me. This is your fault, not mine. You put me on a pedestal that I will never stay on."

**From being one ... Ron stood by him.**

"That is not true, I stood by you as did Neville." Hermione snapped at him.

Harry nodded, "I know."

**“They’ll all forget ... sneaking around and spying.**

"If only I could keep to that." Harry sighed.

**He felt so ashamed of himself ... they called him “the Seeker.”**

Harry glared at them as they flinched, McGonagall sighed. "I can't believe it. My lions turning on their own."

**Hermione and Neville were suffering ... down and working in silence.**

"Which would have gotten more points." Remus reminded her.

**Harry was almost glad ... told them what he’d heard.**

"Of course you did." Snape sighed.

**“Snape’s done it, ... take a lot of explaining.”**

"I would have believed you to a point," Dumbledore said.

**Hermione looked convinced, ... it’ll be worse for you if you do.”**

"Rather been chained," Harry whispered.

"Potter, it couldn't have been that bad." McGonagall sighed.

Hermione laughed, "It is the Forbidden Forrest."

**They marched off across the ... werewolves, I heard.”**

"There are no werewolves in the Forrest." Remus sighed.

Sirius smirked, "That year."  Remus rolled his eyes.

**Neville clutched the sleeve ... I’ll take over from here.”**

"You tell him Hagrid." Harry nodded.

**“I’ll be back at dawn ... my father knew I was doing this, he’d —”**

"Tell you to suck it up and act like a Malfoy." Sirius chuckled, "He has been in the Forrest quite a few times."

**“— tell yer ... keep the fear out of his voice.**

"Of course you would ask that." Harry sighed, Sirius, tensed.

**“There’s nothin’ that lives ... Fang’s long teeth.**

"Never judge an animal by the looks," Sirius stated.

"Definitely if the animal is Hagrid's. Sweet common names are for the dangerous ones, scary names for the sweet ones." Harry explained, Hagrid blushed as everyone laughed.

**“All right, but I warn ... Fang took the right.**

"Should have kept Draco with you or Harry," Sirius commented.

Harry laughed as Neville sighed, "He learned."

**They walked in ... killing the unicorns?” Harry asked.**

"Harry." Remus sighed.

Harry smirked, "Draco brought it up."

**“Not fast enough,” ... A werewolf?” Harry suggested.**

Remus glared at him, "Was it a full moon?"

"Yes." Harry laughed.

Remus sighed, "Minnie!"

**“That wasn’ no werewolf ... A bit,” said Hermione timidly.**

"Really Miss Granger," Snape asked.

"It was my first centaur." Hermione sighed. "I get over it."

**“A bit. Well, that’s something ... Not interested in anythin’ closer’n the moon.”**

"That was an answer for them," Remus told Hagrid, who sighed.

**“Are there many of them ... rustling of leaves around them.**

"Yes leave them alone." Snape nodded and chuckled softly.

**“You don’t think they’ve been hurt, ... he’s here in the first place.”**

"Ouch!" Draco said dramatically.

"Sorry, Draco." Harry laughed.

**The minutes dragged by. ... an’ we’ve gotta get this done.”**

"How did I not hear him call me an idiot?" Draco wondered Harry laughed.

**So Harry set off into the heart ... and began to drink its blood.**

"Run!" Fred gasped.

**“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Malfoy let out a terrible scream ... Half blinded, he staggered backward**.

"Potter, why did I not know about this," Poppy asked him.

Harry shrugged, "I was tired."

"Not good enough!" Poppy snapped, Harry nodded.

"So I should tell you it is happening again." Harry touched his scar.

Poppy stood up and rushed to him, she ran a scan and gasped. "Harry has been cursed."

"With what?" Dumbledore stood.

"The memory relive hex." Poppy stated.

Harry looked up at her, "What?"

"You will relive every memory as we read it. When you feel pain in the story, you will feel it in real life as well." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh great, could we read the rest of this part then?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded. **He heard hooves ... Harry could clamber onto his back.**

"You rode on his back. Nice." Sirius smirked.

**There was suddenly a sound ... the blood touches your lips.”**

"Half life?" Fred asked. "Sounds evil."

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze’s head, ... Harry, are you all right?”**

"I knew you loved me," Harry whispered to her, she blushed as Ron glared at them.

**Hermione was running toward them ... of the forest, leav­ing Harry shivering behind him.**

"Best Detention I ever get." Harry sighed, Hermione giggled.

**Ron had fallen asleep in the ... Harry wasn’t listening.**

"He doesn't when he is in a mood," Hermione commented.

**“Firenze saved me ... Just in case.**

"You give it back to him!" McGonagall gasped, Dumbledore just laughs.

Poppy moved back over to Harry, "Come Potter," She walked backward to a hospital bed that appeared out of nowhere. "Lay down." Harry laid down as she scaned him with her wand. Dumbledore claps and dinner appears before them. Bill stands and walks over to Poppy and Harry. After a moment, Harry is cleansed of all curses and allowed to eat. Hermione hugs him tightly after Sirius and he smiled.

When they are done eating, the food is cleaned up and the book floats to Daphine Greengrass. She opens it and begins to read.


	17. Through the Trapdoor

**Chapter 17 Through the Trapdoor**

 

"The fun begins?" Sirius asked, Harry chuckled at his fearful look.

**In years to come, ... bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.**

"Only Muggle borns and half bloods got new quills, right?" Molly commented.

McGonagall shook her head. "No everyone got one."

Molly gasped, "How dare you suggest that my boys would cheat? I demand you to apologise."

Arthur sighed, "Molly sit down. Sorry Professor, don't mind her." McGonagall nodded.

**They had practical exams ... remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.**

"So not helpful by the way." Harry commented, Snape smirked.

**Harry did the best he could ... a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

"You should have come to me, Potter." Pomfrey stated, Harry nodded.

"Yes Madam." Harry smiled.

**Maybe it was because ... else might be up to.**

"It is called Multitasking Potter." Hermione sighed.

Harry shrugged, "I know now."

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. ... Go to Madam Pomfrey,” Hermione suggested.**

"Thank you Miss Granger." Pomfrey sighed.

Hermione nodded, "No problem."

**“I’m not ill,” ... Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

"Figured something out?" Remus asked.

Harry smirked, "Yep."

**“Where’re you going ... Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

"Harry is fast when he is in a hurry." Hermione pointed out.

**“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd,” ... Why didn’t I see it before?”**

"Because you are eleven and not suppose to notice." Snape pointed out.

Harry chuckled, "Someone needed to save the school."

**“What are you talking about ... but Harry cut him off.**

Molly growled, "How dare you, you filthy half breed." She stood and pointed her wand at Harry but Harry just sat there as Hermione ridded Molly of her wand. Arthur caught it.

"That is it, Molly. I have had enough of you attitude. You need to calm down." Arthur stood up as a letter appeared before Fred.

Fred opened it. "Dad it says here that Hogwarts has created a room that will hold Molly until she has calmed down." Fred looked up, "It is across the hall."

Arthur nodded, grabbed Molly's arm and dragged her out of the room. Placing her in the room, he sighed. "You need to rethink your attitude. I'll come check on you." Arthur shut the door and walked back into the main hall and sat down. "I'm sorry Lord Potter."

"No problem, Arthur." Harry nodded.

**“No, we’re in a hurry. ... Where’s Dumbledore’s office?”**

"You should always know where the Headmaster's office is." Sirius commented.

**They looked around, ... Professor McGonagall’s nostrils flared.**

"Wrong words Harry." Remus cringed.

**“Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago ... Sorcerer’s Stone —”**

"Bet that worked well." Draco whispered.

Harry sighed, "Not at all."

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, ... But Professor —”**

"See this is why I don't go to Professors, they don't listen when it is important." Harry sighed.

McGonagall sighed, "Forgive me Harry, I will listen from now on."

**“Potter, I know what I’m talking ... they didn’t.**

"Of course you didn't." McGonagall frowned.

**“It’s tonight ... odd, twisted smile.**

"Great timing Snape." Harry smirked.

"I try, Potter." Snape chuckled.

**“We were —” ... Why me?”**

"Because we would believe you waiting for a professor more then Ron or Harry." Flitwick stated.

**“Its obvious,” ... Weasley, from my own House!”**

"Totally worth it though." Harry commented, McGonagall blushed at the looks she was given.

**Harry and Ron ... Hermione came in.**

"Potter luck." Sirius whispered.

"We know, we run into it often." Hermione whispered back.

**“I’m sorry, Harry!” ... You’ll be expelled!”**

"I don't think he cares to much." Draco told her, she scoffed and looked away from him, causing him to chuckle.

**“SO WHAT?” ... Voldemort killed my parents, remember?”**

Hermione sighed, "He is really good at speeches."

"So was James." Remus stated.

**He glared ... we’d let you go alone?”**

"You tell him Ron." Fred commented, Ron blushed.

**“Of course not,” ... something useful. …”**

"Very thoughtful Miss Granger." McGonagall commented.

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Professor."

**“But if we get ... out after that.”**

A Ravenclaw gasped, "A hundred and twelve, why are you not in Ravenclaw?"

"Because her bravery outweights her smarts." Snape commented, Hermione nodded with him.

**After dinner ... one of our feet wandering along on its own —”**

"You forgot about Potter luck." Sirius stated.

Harry chuckles, "This time it works in our favor in the end."

**“What are you doing?” ... “You’re going out again,” he said.**

"You guy weren't that good at lying yet." Neville stated, they nodded in agreement.

**“No, no, no,” ... Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.”**

"Good job standing up for us." Fred nodded at him.

**“You don’t understand,” ... I’ll fight you!”**

George sighed, "You don't stand a chance against Hermione."

**“Neville,” ... Do something,” he said desperately.**

"When in doubt, turn to the bookworm." Sirius nodded, Remus laughed as he punched his arm.

**Hermione stepped ... pointing it at Neville.**

"Wow really Hermione?" Remus looked at her.

She blushed, "We didn't have time."

**Neville’s arms snapped ... done to him?” Harry whispered.**

"It was scary." Harry commented.

**“It’s the full Body-Bind,” ... sorry.”**

"I really was sorry." Hermione told him.

Neville smiled, "Oh I know."

**“We had to, ... had a sudden idea.**

"One of his best." Hermione sighed.

Harry laughed, "Yes it was."

**“Peeves,” ... being invisible.”**

"That couldn't have worked." Sirius asked but Peeves appeared before Harry.

"I bow to you, you have bested Peeves and if you should ever need anything, just call." Peeves stated before he disappeared.

"Wow." Sirius whispered shocked.

**Peeves almost ... business goes well, Baron, I’ll not bother you.”**

The Bloody Baron chuckled behind the Slytherins. "Nice work Potter."

"Thank you, Baron." Harry smiled.

**And he ... already got past Fluffy.”**

"I am so glad you think of me so much." Snape commented.

Harry chuckled, "You were kind of scary back then."

**Seeing the open door ... Snape must have left it there.”**

"I look like I play a harp?" Snape asked, the students chuckled as Ron turned red.

**“It must wake up the moment ... it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"Well that was a great christmas gift." Remus looked to Dumbledore for a moment, who looked away from him.

**“Keep playing,” ... pointed at himself.**

"Of course you would want to go first." Sirius panicked. "Lily might kill me before this is over."

**“You want to go first? ... Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?”**

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Fred asked.

"Cause we were eleven and didn't think that way." Hermione answered.

**“Right,” ... you can jump!”**

"Just because it is soft, doesn't mean it isn't dangerous." Neville stated.

"We learned." Harry told him.

**Ron followed right away. ... long creepers without their noticing.**

"Stop struggling!" Neville shouted.

Harry laughed, "Neville we know now." Neville blushed.

**Hermione had managed to free ... wringing her hands.**

"Really?" Sirius gasped.

"Muggleborn!" Hermione stated as everyone turned to her.

**“HAVE YOU GONE MAD?” ... ‘there’s no wood,’ honestly.”**

"Like you were any better." Hermione rolled her eyes.

**“This way,” ... sounds like wings to me.”**

"Of course Harry would hear wings. He is a seeker." Fred rolled his eyes.

**“There’s light ahead ... well, there’s no other choice … I’ll run.”**

"Always has to go first." Hermione sighed.

**He took a deep breath ... stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

"Way to go Harry." The Gryffindor team shouted.

**That one!” ... had been caught twice.**

"Poor key." Luna sighed.

**“Ready?” Harry ... that good at chess —”**

"Compaired to you, no one is that good at chess." Hermione grumbled.

**“We’re not offended ... NO!” Harry and Hermione shouted.**

"He has a point." Remus stated as he mapped out the game according to Ron.

**“That’s chess!” ... Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

"You left my son! You filthy Mudblood should be graveling at his feet!" Molly shouted from the door, "How dare you?!" She retrieved her wand from Arthur and blasted Hermione across the room. "I will not stand for this anymore. You two will do as you are told and give my children the life they deserve."

"Molly what are you doing?" Arthur stood up, reaching for his wife.

"Enough from you, You will go back to doing as I tell you. Should have never taken you off the potion!" She pointed her wand at him. "Now Harry will marry Ginny and Hermione will satisfy Ron until he has found a nice prue blood to marry then she will die like she is suppose to."

Harry glared at Molly, "I will never marry Ginny."

"Yes you will, she looks like your mother and she has been raised to like everything that you like. She is perfect for you." Molly yelled at him, "You'll see as soon as the potions kick in."

"Potions?" Arthur roared, "What potions?"

"The one that I, Ron and Ginny have been feeding them. Love, lust and loyalty potions so that we can get our hands on the Potter money. We couldn't let Harry fall for Hermione."

"I wouldn't fall for Hermione or Ginny." Harry growled.

"Shut up, you have no say in this." Molly shouted and went to attack Harry as Draco helped Hermione to her feet, but there was a bright light and young women stood before her, grabbing her wand. "How dare you?"

"I dare because you have attacked my students!" She called out but her voice echoed through the whole hall. "You dare bring such hatred into my school for those who are innocent. I have stopped your potions from reaching their targets. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are safe from you. Now I wish you out of my school."

"Lady Hogwarts, let Madam Bones handle her and she will be sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore called out to her.

She turned to him, she nodded, "Very well." Lady Hogwarts took Molly's wand and snapped it in half before disappearing.

Madam Bones stood up, tied Molly up and sent for an Auror to take her to Azkaban. When she was gone, She turned to Arthur. "I am sorry, Mr. Weasley."

"It is nothing I can't handle. We shall be fine." Arthur told her and sat down. "Continue."

**“What if he’s ... Come on, I can’t breathe.”**

"Thank Merlin, Lily would have killed me." Sirius sighed.

**He pulled open the next door, ... they’d be stuck in here forever.”**

"Of course you would figure it out." Snape sighed.

**“But so will we ... That’s hardly one swallow.”**

"Of course he would have to do this alone!" Sirius panicked, few students chuckled at him.

**They looked at ... as she let go of him.**

"It was my first hug." Harry whispered.

**“Me!” said Hermione. ... wasn’t even Voldemort.**

"Well then who was it?" Sirius cried.

"You have to wait until the next chapter." Harry smiled.

"You like this don't you? Me, panicking over things you have already done." Sirius glared at him.

"Wait until we get to the future." Hermione commented, "I'm sure those are worse."

"Not helping Hermione!" Sirius cried as Remus wrapped an arm around him to calm him down. "They're gonna kill me."

"No they won't, You had to of known with James as his father there would be some adventures." Remus reminded him, he sighed in panic as the book flew to one of the fifth year Hufflepuff students.


	18. The Man With Two Faces

**Chapter 18 The Man With Two Faces**

 

**It ... Quirrell.**

"Really, him?" Sirius looked confused.

**“You!” ... meeting you here, Potter.”**

"He doesn't stutter?!" Half of the students cried out.

**“But I thought ... Snape was trying to save me?”**

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Half the school shouted.

**“Of course,” ... manage to bite Snape’s leg off properly.**

"Well aren't you just having a bad year." Fred scoffed.

**“Now, wait quietly, ... concentrating on the mirror.**

"Good idea." Hermione nodded.

"Bad idea." Sirius corrected, "You could piss him off."

**“I saw you and Snape ... to keep a closer watch on me. …”**

"How did he have a closer watch on him?" George asked.

**Quirrell’s voice trailed away. ... I must look and lie about what I see, that’s all.**

"That would not have worked, Potter." Snape sighed.

"I had to try." Harry commented.

**Quirrell moved close behind him ... He lies … He lies …”**

"Where is the voice coming from?" Fred asked.

**“Potter, come back here ... slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

"Oh my..." Fred looked terrifed.

George gasped, "The back of his head..."

"Where we were throwing snowballs." Fred finished. The students tried not to but broke out laughing.

**“Harry Potter ... were blistering before his eyes.**

"What?" Sirius asked Harry.

"You'll see." Harry told him.

**“Seize him! ... down … down … down …**

"What happened? Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"He did survive Black." Snape told him, Sirius glared at him softly but relaxed.

**Something gold was ... it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.”**

"Aw, no fair!" Fred and George cried out.

Pomfrey sighed, "Sorry boys."

**“How long ... off the Stone much longer —”**

"Really Harry? The stone? You didn't care about yourself?" Sirius demanded, Harry rolled his eyes.

**“Not the Stone, ... agreed it’s all for the best.”**

"Did it properly?!" Remus shouted, "Did you set this up for Harry to do. Was this a test for him?"

"Remus please, not here." Harry told him.

**“But that means ... he hasn’t gone, has he?”**

"Yes he is." Dolorus shouted.

Fudge sighed, "Umbridge, we just heard that he wasn't, stop fighting it." Fudge turned to Harry, "Forgive me Potter."

"We shall see." Harry told him.

**“No, Harry, he has not. ... couldn’t Quirrell touch me?”**

"Perfect question." McGonagall sighed.

**“Your mother died to save you ... hating your father’s memory in peace. …”**

"Is that true?" Harry asked Snape.

Snape sighed, "Half of it."

**Harry tried to understand ... Madam Pomfrey …”**

"Sounds like James." Remus shook his head.

"That is why it worked." Madam Pomfrey commented.

**“Oh, very well,” ... Hermione screamed out loud.**

"Scared Hermione?" Draco asked her.

"It was scary." Hermione mummbled.

**“So the Stone’s gone ... to face Voldemort if I could. …”**

"That is not an excuse!" Remus growled, Harry chuckled.

**“Yeah, Dumbledore’s off his rocker, ... An’ don’ say the name!”**

"Not going to happen." Harry, Hermione and Neville called out.

**“VOLDEMORT!” Harry bellowed ... page were his mother and father.**

"That's what that was for." Remus smiled.

**“Sent owls off ... Body-Bind Curse put on him.**

"Again Thanks." Draco commented.

Harry laughed, "You are welcome."

**“Which means,” ... but as Ron said, you couldn’t have everything in life.**

"Hey." Goyle cried out.

**And suddenly, their wardrobes ... I’m going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer. …”**

Sirius laughed, "Good one. Might help them back off you for awhile."

"You'd think so but not so much." Harry told him.

Dumbledore stood, "I believe we should rest before we start another book. Go to your hous..."

A letter appeared to Mcgonagall.

_Dear everyone,_

_After tonight time will be stopped outside Hogwarts' main hall. You will eat, read and sleep in the main hall, just as you did in Harry's third year. Get comfy and don't forget, no points can be taken for PAST or Future actions._

_P.L.W.L._

"Well I guess everyone is sleeping in here, let's get comfortable." Dumbledore vanished the tables and in their palces was sleeping bags and pillows. Everyone grabbed one, picked out their spot and laid down. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

The students began to talk amoungst themselves as the teachers prepared for next year.

Harry listened to stories about his parents from Sirius and Remus, along with Neville, Hermione, Draco, Luna and the Weasley twins. As the night drew on, the students and everyone laid down to rest, silently awaiting tomorrow.


End file.
